Motorcycles are provided with windshields of varying shapes and sizes to provide wind protection for the motorcycle operator. The shape and size of a particular windshield may depend on a number of factors including the intended use of the motorcycle, the size and shape of other motorcycle components, and the amount of wind protection the windshield is intended to provide.
Some motorcycles are provided with windshields that are adjustable and/or removable. Being able to adjust or remove the windshield allows the rider to vary the amount of wind protection, or to change the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle as desired. The ability to remove the windshield may also facilitate cleaning of the windshield. As such, a windshield that may be quickly and easily removed and installed would be appreciated by a number of motorcycle operators.